Two lives: Feliciano's story
by Water-Iris-Hetalia
Summary: The car crashed and there were only two survivors. Romano and Feliciano survived but now they have to face the horrors of the world with only each other to lean on. Human AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Ok so i know i have another story in progress but i got this brilliant idea and i just couldn't help myself i wrote six pages in my notebook and have almost the whole story planned out yay! this is a first for me really! so i just had to write it i really hope you like! this is just a prologue the rest of the story will be in feliciano's pov then i hope to do a sequel in romano's pov **

**warnings: AU, and ooc(but seriously it's AU so to me their not out of character)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own hetalia or the picture i have for the story Don't sue seriously i spent all my money on notebooks and a world history book**

* * *

Two separate lives almost completely different yet some what the same. Two brothers bound together by a single moment in their lives. This is Feliciano's story.

Lets start at the beginning…shall we?

* * *

Four people sat in a small car together a woman with brown hair sat in the passenger's seat while a man sat in the driver's seat. Two brothers sat in the back.

"Are we there yet?" A boy with amber eyes asked a curl that was sticking out of his head bobbing with his statement. The woman obviously his mom laughed a bit smiling at him.

"Not yet Feliciano" the slightly darker haired boy next to him rolled his eyes. The driver looked slightly disapprovingly at him.

"Come on Romano! Be a bit more happy, we're going camping!" Just then there was a horrifying screech as a large car hit the smaller car from behind causing the car to swerve off the road and into a tree stopping it instantaneously.

"Mom…dad?" The boy, Feliciano asked before falling unconscious as the loud sirens came closer.

* * *

"…Now police Chief West, what can you tell me about the crash?" A blonde haired reporter asked shoving a microphone under a Charlie West's nose the head of police. He pushed it away a bit before talking.

"All I can tell you was that where was a collision of two cars on road 12 causing one of the cars to swerve off the road." The woman seemed unhappy with the small amount of information she got and pushed for more answers.

"What about the passengers? My sources tell me there was a family in that car." She said again putting the microphone closer to his. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he was thrust into the spotlight.

"Well yes, there were four people in the car. There have been two casualties while the other two passengers have been sent to the hospital with non life threatening injuries."

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter One: Nightmares

**A/N:**** it's a miracle! i actually updated quickly but don't expect this again seriously i only updated a. because i really like this idea and b. because i had it already written though it did go through some serious revisions **

**OK this chapter from here on is in Feliciano's Pov and you might reconize a few characters from hetalia but don't expect this to happen a lot.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia if i did i would have bought a better computer then the crappy one i have now. don't sue**

**warnings: AU so chacters will be kind of ooc becaus of that don't like don't read and don't bother reviewing well unless you have some good advice on what to change **

* * *

I woke with a start, I had been having a horrible dream of mama and papa lying on the ground with Blood pooling around them. I steadied my breathing and in shock I looked around. Why was I in a hospital? Maybe this was a dream; I pinched myself to see if I would wake up. When I didn't that's when I panicked. Where were mama and papa? And Romano? Was he here to, why was I here in the first place? Then it came back to me. The screech, the tree, and the accident. Were they all alright?

The sound of the door opening made me jump as a plump older woman walked through the doorway.

"Oh good your up! Does your head hurt?" she asked I frowned why would see ask that? But I nodded no anyway; it actually felt kind of numb.

"That would be the pain medication I gave you earlier just tell me if it starts to hurt again. You have a concussion did you know? By the way names Ruth."

"Where's my brother? And my mama and papa?" I asked her before she got too distracted. She looked at me with a bit of pity.

"Your brothers been up for a while now, he had a broken arm and a few broken ribs, he's been asking for you. He has quite a mouth for a little boy, but you probably already know that. As for your parents don't you know?" I looked at her confused, know what? Then a look of realization took over her features.

"You don't do you? Of coarse you don't you've been knocked out this whole time. Sweetheart… your parents didn't make it." Everything stopped the world seemed to slow down as I ran her words through my head over and over again. She was wrong! She had to be they were invincible they couldn't die from a small car crash…right? They couldn't just die and leave me and Romano here right? Right! It was just a trick she was just joking!

"I'll just go tell the doctor you're up sweetheart. Maybe you and your brother can see each other for a bit." But I barely registered the words. After she left a smile floated across my face and I laughed a bit she was just joking! Nurses shouldn't play jokes on people like that.

Line

About an hour later a scowling Romano was rolled into the room in a wheel chair muttering about the how the stupid doctors could go screw themselves. But they left after getting him in position.

"Hi Romano!" I said in my usual manner when I saw him. He looked worriedly at me.

"…Feliciano are you ok?" he said I smiled why would he think something's wrong? I noticed his eyes were red like he had been crying.

"Hey Romano it's really funny! The nurse lady that gave me some meds played a joke on me she said that mama and papa are dead! Isn't that funny Romano!" I asked him but he didn't say anything just looked at me; he looked like he was going to cry.

"They can't be gone right…Romano?" Romano shook his head not looking me in the eyes some tears spilling. Romano had never lied to me. Then it all came crashing down Mama and papa were gone. And we had now where to go with no relatives of any sort. I cried as me and Romano hugged being careful of our injuries, he was all I had left. We cried and hugged for a while, and then we just sat there in comfortable silence sometimes talking.

That's about how the next month or so went between some medical stuff and sleeping we would cry and talk and sometimes just sit there in comfortable silence not really saying anything.

Line

As soon as we were released we were allowed to pack up a few things from their house a really serious lady drove us there. Both me and Romano grabbed something of mom and dads along with our stuff. Romano grabbed our dads pocket knife engraved with the initials R.V which stood for Romulus Vargas but could also stand for Romano, Vargas. Then he grabbed our mom's favorite photo album. I grabbed our mom and dads wedding rings they had given us but I felt like I should grab something else but I couldn't decide what.

We were about to walk out of the house for the last time when something caught my eye. It was our mom's art kit that she had put together. It felt wrong to leave it here so I picked it up. Romano looked at me with a look I can't quite describe then smiled as we walked out.

Line

The serious lady was leading us up the steps to the orphanage she rang the door bell and the sounds of footsteps came closer to the door. A woman opened it; she had short wavy blonde hair with a red head band in her hair. She smiled when she saw us.

"Can I help you?" she asked the serious lady.

"Bella, this is Feliciano and his brother Romano, I'm here to drop them off."

"Of course! Come right in, I'll be with you in just a minute let me just show you two to your rooms." She said me and Romano followed the woman up the steps. Everywhere around us were kids, she lead us down a hallway with dozens of rooms and came to a stop in front of a door marked Room 22. Opening the door she led us in.

It was a smaller room with two bunk beds on either side and a tall dresser in the middle. One bunk bed's seemed to be occupied.

"The bunk bed on you left will be your guy's beds. You also get the bottom four drawers of the dresser two for each of you." She turned to walk out of the room then popped her head back in.

"I'll be back in a bit to tell you about the schedule." She then disappeared form sight, but I could hear her footsteps as they went down the stairs fading as they went. As soon as she was gone Romano set his stuff down on the lower bed and started unpacking I did the same setting my stuff next to Romano's.

As I unpacked two boys came rushing in. One had brown hair and tan skin with green eyes and looked to be about 12ish the other had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and looked about the same age as me.

"So you're our new roommates, my names Antonio and this is Ludwig." The older one said smiling as he introduced himself and the other boy. Romano looked a bit unsettled by them but I couldn't see why, they seemed really nice!

"My names Romano and this is my little brother Feliciano." He said then continued unpacking but still keeping an eye on them at the same time. Bella came rushing in.

"Good to see you guys have met! Now remember breakfast is at nine and lunch at twelve and dinner at six. And lights out is at ten. Now you guys get settled and I'll see you for dinner." She said as she walked out Antonio and Ludwig followed in suit. I continued unpacking, thinking as I did.

My whole life has changed in just a few weeks. Well at least I had Romano.

* * *

**OK REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE WRITING IN CAPS IT'S REALLY FUN ok never mind but review!**


	3. Chapter Two: Taken

**A/N:**** OK so here's a new update I didn't do the best check on the spelling and grammar so if you see something please tell me so I can change it seriously. ****Anyway I know I should be working on my story "the ninja like ways of being a cat" but I have a bit of writer's block on that one and I am really excited about this one. But eventually I know my excitement will wear off and I'll probably start writing for that story again just give me a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I'm absolutely broke and so is my brother so I can't ask money from him…darn so don't sue **

* * *

What had happened? How had it all fallen apart so fast? I suppose it all started with breakfast the morning after we arrived.

I woke with a gasp, tears falling down off my cheeks there was a thump under me I heard Romano curse.

"Feliciano are you ok?" he whispered from the lower bunk. I nodded, and then I realized he couldn't see me.

"Yeah I'm fine go back to sleep Fratello" sometimes we would speak in Italian with both parents that were Italian it made sense we knew how to speak it fluently.

"Don't you dare pull that crap with me! Tell me about your nightmare!" I was confused, how had he known it was a nightmare. Just then there were a few creaks and there was pressure on the end of my bed.

"Romano?" I asked I was almost positive it was him but since my vision wasn't completely adjusted I couldn't make out any details.

"Who else idiot." He snapped still whispering I looked over the railing of my bed and saw that both Ludwig and Antonio were still asleep. I sighed I didn't really need them to get involved with my problems.

"So, tell me or I'll throw you off the bed." He said, seemingly frustrated with my silence. I knew he wouldn't actually throw me off the bed but I knew I couldn't keep it from him forever.

"I keep having a nightmare of mama and papa lying on the ground in a pool of blood. I-I just think maybe I could have helped in some way." I see Romano look at me with a fierce look in his eye.

"Don't you dare say that idiot you couldn't have done anything, now I don't want to hear you say that again." We sat there in silence for a while before he spoke.

"Scoot over idiot," he asks I look at him confused he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You really expect me to climb all the way back down, now scoot over." I complied and he laid down I laid down next to him. It reminded me when I was really little and I would have a bad dream or there was a thunderstorm and I would crawl into bed with him. Mama and papa would find us like that in the morning and Romano would blush bright red as mama would laugh. I remembered the bittersweet memory as I drifted off to sleep for a second time.

"Awe there so cute! I almost don't want to wake them up. Oh well" I heard a hazy familiar voice say as I carefully weaved in and out of dreamland and reality.

"WAKE UP" a loud voice called making me lose my balance and crash into reality.

"Fucking Godamn bastard he can just-" I heard my brother next to me as he blushed bright cherry tomato red and started mumbling very angry curses at Antonio the one who woke us up.

"Good you're up breakfast" Ludwig said who was next to him at the edge of the bed. They were both sitting there at the edge of the top bunk bed. Antonio was smiling while Ludwig just had a neutral look to him. They both climbed down the ladder and after me and Romano (who was still mumbling curses) gained our bearings we climbed down after them.

Other kids followed us down the steps. Some of them I recognized from dinner last night.

"Hi Feliciano!" A girl bopped over to me. She had auburn-ish hair and a small curl sticking out like both of the Vargas brothers.

"Hey Camilla!" I said. I had met her last night at dinner at dinner she was eight like me.

"Hi Romano!" She said looking at Romano who looked annoyed but I could see the small smile on is face.

"I'm really excited for breakfast! Every Saturday we get pancakes." She said smiling grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs.

"Hey wait! " I hear Romano say was he chases us down the steps. When we finally got down steps we headed towards the dining room Romano right behind us.

The dining room was the largest room in the building it had several small tables all kind of mixed up. It was chaos complete and utter chaos. Camilla led me over to a wooden table in a corner and Romano followed behind us. At each spot there was a plate with two pancakes on it, each of us sat down and started to eat. It was loud and noisy like a cafeteria at school.

"OK! Quiet now!" I heard Bella's voice ring out through the room the voices resided as every sat down and was quiet.

"Ok then, now I want everybody to be on their best behavior today. We have a couple who is thinking about adopting one of you." Excited whispers followed her statement. "So after breakfast I want everybody to help clean up around here understood" there were many nods and a few annoyed looks.

"Ok then! You can eat!" And just like that it was loud and noisy again.

"I hope I get adopted." I heard Camilla say from beside me as she pushed around a piece of pancake with her fork.

"I bet you will!" I said, I mean how could she not, she was really nice and sweet, lots of people would love a daughter like her. She smiled.

"You think so?" she asked looking at me a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes you idiot now eat." I heard Romano say on the other side of her. Breakfast ended pretty quickly and soon we were all cleaning, it was actually a lot of work. We had to make sure all our rooms were clean and that everything was wiped down and not dirty. We also took turns using the five bathrooms in the house to take showers. Some of the girls had gotten dresses on and put there hair up in some elaborate hair style, this included Camilla.

"Are you sure I look ok?" Came her voice, she had on a green dress with her hair up in a French braid another girl had put it in.

"Yes you look fine; we've been over this before you. Look. Fine." Romano said laying face down on his bed. Camilla beamed and ran over to hug Romano.

"You're so sweet Romano!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Get off!" He said trying to pry her fingers from around his waist. But the hug was interrupted by Bella's voice.

"Their here! Places!" Came her shout It was still for a moment as people processed the information. Then it went crazy as people rushed to their doors. Camilla rushed off waving as she did. Me and Romano stood in front of our room along with Antonio and Ludwig. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and voices drifted through the halls.

"…So are you thinking about adopting a boy or a girl" I heard Bella's voice ask, I could just barely see the couple. The woman had bright blonde hair (obviously dyed) and Green eyes. She looked very proper. The man had a grey suit on and had black hair and a mustache along with brown eyes. They both looked very rich with lots of jewels and expensive clothing.

"We were thinking about a boy." Said the woman smiling a bit I frowned I didn't like this woman very much.

"Ok then lets start with the boys rooms this way." Bella said leading them down the boy's hallway. They passed all the boys only stopping a one boy- his name was Roderich I think. But after a bit continued on. They then stopped at me and Romano.

"Well aren't you cute!" Said the woman pinching Romano's cheeks I winced a bit.

"Go away woman" He said squirming out of her grasp.

"I think if it's alright we'll take him" she said pointing at Romano. Panic flooded me, what about me they couldn't adopt him with out me…Right?

"I'm sorry but you have to adopt him and his brother." The woman's happy demeanor dropped as she looked at me. Then she smiled, it looked like a cruel smile.

"Can I talk to you for second?" The woman said to Bella and lead her away I could see them talking in the background. Then Bella turned towards the woman's husband.

"Now if you follow me I can take you to sign paperwork." She said my eyes lit up. They were going to adopt us! We weren't even really here for a day! They followed her out of the hallway and back down the steps.

"I can't believe you're getting adopted, I've been here for years and I've never been adopted." Antonio said as he smiled clapping me Romano and me on the back.

The rest of the half an hour that they were gone was spent getting congratulations from everybody. Even Camilla who was a bit mad at us still managed a thin lipped goodbye and congratulations.

Bella walked up the steps and then found Romano and me who were surrounded by people wishing us good luck.

"Romano please pack your belongings." That's when everything stopped. What about me? Bella then turned toward me an apologetic look in her eye.

"I'm sorry Feliciano but you're staying here." That's when the world stopped I looked at her she was lying. I looked at her rage building in me. How dare she! How dare she, separate us!

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed at her going to go hit her but Romano held me back.

"No, I'm not going," He said she looked at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a say in this, pack your bags or I'll have to drag you to them with none of your stuff. " She said walking away. The world was stopped all the kids were shocked. But Romano just walked into our room and started packing his stuff. I followed him. Without turning around he started to speak.

"I promise you that when I turn eighteen I'll come find you ok. Don't do anything stupid." He said as he finished packing and I followed him down the stairs. The man and the woman were standing there fake cold smiles on their faces.

"Time to go home Romano." The lady said as they lead him to a waiting car. I stood there until I couldn't see the car anymore. Then I broke down crying. Everything was going wrong and I couldn't do anything about it anything at all. I felt Camilla hug me telling me that everything was going to be ok and that everyone was here for me and that me and Romano would see each other again she just knew it.

That night I opened my mama's art kit and was hit with a blast of her smell like she was there with me. I took out a pencil and a piece of paper and started to draw. At first I didn't really know what I was drawing, but then it started to take shape. It was a picture of our family smiling standing in a meadow.

That night I cried my self to sleep the picture of my family in my hands.

* * *

**A/N:**** ok so I know that the adoption process is not that quick by a long shot but this is fiction people plus their rich so I have a feeling that comes in handy. But it's fiction. Seriously.**

**Also please tell me who you guess Camilla is sort of based off of. **

**First person who gets it gets...**

**dun dun dun... a life time supply of air! Yeah!**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter Three: Art

**A/N:**** OK so here's the next chapter in "Two Lives" I love all the reviews I've been getting you guys are so nice!**

**Though no one has guessed which hetalia character I sort of based Camilla after. Though I can see if you have no idea I did changed them a bit quite a bit sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia if I did I would travel the world since I haven't even ever left the united states you can tell that I don't own hetalia. Though it is sad I've never even gone to Canada.**

**Don't forget to review! It makes my day when I get one!**

Line

"Shhhhh, now go away I'll wake him up" a small voice said hushing the other voices. I moved around a bit. Were mama and papa trying to scare me? I opened my eyes and sat up. In front of me was a girl in jean shorts and a green top.

Some flashes came and I remembered who she was I almost felt like crying again this all felt like a really cruel dream. I looked at her I didn't know what to do, Romano used to always help me and be there for me to bounce ideas off of. Then I remembered I still had the picture I had drawn last night. I opened my hand and smoothed the crumpled up paper.

"Did you draw that?" Camilla's voice asked I jumped a bit forgetting that she was here. I nodded her eyes widened.

"That's amazing! Your really good…are those your parents?" She asked pointing at mama and papa in the picture. I nodded looking at her study the picture. She then got up and fancifully clasped her hands in front of her.

"Get dressed Master Vargas, we are going to the all important "School shopping" and mistress Bella says that we and I quote "are not allowed to go anywhere in something that you sleep in."" she said in serious voice not smiling at all then her façade broke and she smiled then giggling she ran out of the door shutting it behind her. I laughed a bit after she left then got dressed. I had almost forgot in all the drama we still had to get school supplies since we were starting school next week.

Walking into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror my eyes were still a bit red but I straighten up smiling. I knew I couldn't just give up, and at that moment I believed Camilla I would see him again no matter what.

We all stood by the front door excitedly chatting at the prospect of getting to go shopping. In total there were about 25 to thirty of us. Bella came around the corner on her phone. I almost let my really childish side take over and I almost stuck my tongue out at her.

"…ok bye Abel I'll see you in just a bit." She said shutting the phone abruptly, and then looked at us.

"As soon as Abel gets here with the other van we can leave so line up." We all stood in a single file line. Camilla stood a person away from me, I did ask her why but she said to just trust her. Bella went down the line and every other person with to the right and the rest went to the left. Both me and Camilla were picked to go to the right. She dragged me there.

"So do you now understand why I did that?" she asked me as we got there I nodded she was making sure we were together. Just as she finished there was a knock on the door. Bella ran to open in and standing there was a man with blonde hair that spiked up so much I looked like it defied gravity it's self. He had a cigarette in his mouth and stood there. Bella took the cigarette right out of his mouth.

"What did I tell you about smoking!" she exclaimed and the guy just shrugged. She gave and exasperated sigh.

"That's Abel he's Bella's brother, she doesn't like that he smokes." Camilla informed me as they talked well mostly Bella talked while Abel just nodded.

"Ok group A" she said pointing at us. "Go with Abel, Group B come with me" she said and are whole group who looked to be about twelve of us followed him to a van. There was just barely enough seats for all of us I sat next to Camilla. The van roared to life and we were off.

We were only in the car for about fifteen minutes before we arrived there. "There" being the store. We all walked in Bella stopped us from going any farther.

"Ok pick a partner you are to stay with your partner at all times. Am I clear?" There were many nods she paused as she seemed to judge reactions.

"Ok each of you gets twenty-five bucks, but you are not allowed to buy anything extra besides what you need. I will be taking your receipts to know what you bought. Plus I just know this kind of stuff people." Some of the boys looked a little downcast at this. She then handed out the money. And we were off but before me and Camilla were about to leave Bella stopped us and pulled me aside.

"Camilla told me about how good you are at drawing, so I decided to give you this." She said handing me twenty bucks along with my other twenty-five.

"Buy some more good art supplies." She said with a smile and stood up. I nodded and grabbed the money. I had a feeling that she wanted me to forgive her for letting them take Romano. I would never forgive her. But you can't just refuse free art supplies.

"I can't believe she gave you money for art supplies, what do you think you're going to get?" She said as we picked out a basket and started going through the supply list. I shrugged at her question.

"Ok let's see… ah here we go ok so we need "one pack of assorted colored markers." Those should be over here" She said looking at the list and pointing to the markers.

"Ok so these ones are almost two dollars and these ones are one fifty…lets go with the one fifty ones." She said picking two out and putting them in the basket. Before doing the same with the other school supplies.

"Feliciano you go look for what you want I'll get our supplies." She said as she picked out pencils. I nodded and headed snuck over to the art supplies aisle picking out a basic sketch book and a fifty colored pencil pack which together were fifteen dollars then with the remaining five I picked out a bunch of pencils I looked at this pencil sharpener but I didn't have any money left to buy it. I then met up with Camilla who was getting the last things (two black notebooks and folders).

"I'm done," I told her she smiled as she put the last few things into her basket.

"What a coincidence so am I!" she said smiling as we headed to the cashiers who looked a bit frazzled with all these kids buying school supplies.

"I bought all this stuff for only thirty five bucks!" she said clearly happy as she carried all the supplies over to the front of the store. Then she seemed to concentrate I raised an eyebrow what was she doing?

"I swear I was going to tell you something…Oh yeah now I remember! Here you go" she said handing me a good pencil sharpener just like the one I had seen earlier. I smiled giving her a hug I had really needed one of these.

We had finally gotten back from shopping and everyone was organizing their purchases the doorbell rang. There was a pause like everyone was leaning to listen to who was here. There was a bit of talking then we could here the door close and then Bella leading some one up the steps.

"My names Bella." She said I heard a voice answer but I couldn't make out what they said. Finally they came into view; near her was a boy about ten with blonde hair and green eyes…and really thick eyebrows. He was scowling as she walked down the hallway then stopped at our door I looked at him as they stepped in.

"This will be your room from now on. I'll let you get settled." She said as she left I was the only one in room. I waved at him.

"You can take the top bunk bead." I said pointing to the one above Romano's bed. I had decided to move myself down to his bed. He nodded. And we just stood there for a bit in awkward silence

"My names Feliciano! What's yours?" I asked him after a moment of awkward silence.

"My names Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He said he had a slight British accent in his speech.

"Nice to meet you Arthur." I said then went back to work on my picture of Romano that I was drawing in my new sketchbook. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Arthur unpack some of his stuff before I become fully fixed in on drawing.

"Feliciano! You-" I heard Camilla say I looked up at her she was looking at Arthur who looked a little startled by her sudden arrival.

"My names Camilla, what's yours?" she asked him sticking her hand out to shake. He took hesitantly.

"My names Arthur." He said looking at her a small blush rising on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you!" she said hugging him making him blush even more. I laughed a bit at his predicament. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter Four: School

**A/N: ****OK so sorry it took so long to post this but I was having a hard time coming up with stuff but I did update "The ninja like ways of being a cat" yay for me! But anyway it's about one in the morning and I'm tired as heck but here it is sorry for it being a bit weird but you might not notice a difference.**

**I was wondering if I should start Romano's story here's an excerpt from my first part that I kind of started writing:**

"**Oh so your up, good! Does your left side hurt or your left arm?" she asked looking at me now.**

**"It fucking hurts like hell!" I said looking at her she frowned while she worked with a machine.**

**"Young boys like you shouldn't swear like that." She said in a scolding way I rolled my eyes who did she think she was! My mother!**

**"Where my Frat-brother" I finished looking at her carefully she probably wouldn't know what I meant by Fratello.**

**"He's still sleeping at the moment you can possibly see him when he wakes up but he has a concussion." She said looking carefully at me as I felt some numbness seep into my arm.**

**End excerpt.**

**Ok so anyway tell me if you like it and since that nobody has guessed who I based Camilla off of I based her slightly off of chibitalia. But obviously she's a girl and she is a bit older then I picture her to be in the anime. She also is a bit less sweet and cute even though she still is. So I know it 's not an exact match but I though it was cute anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. So don't sue**

* * *

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Me, Camilla, and Arthur became best friends he was really nice even though Arthur's cheeks get all red when Camilla hugs him, I don't get it. And here we are a week later getting ready for school.

"OK people! Time to get up it's the first day of school today!"Came the shout of Bella as she went door to door waking people up. I rolled over sighing but a bit frightened at the same time. I had always gone to school with Romano he was only a grade above me because he was a year older then me. But he wasn't here I reminded myself. I could take care of myself.

I saw Antonio just roll over and go back to sleep. He didn't have to get up right away because he was eleven therefore in sixth grade. And since the middle school started later their bus came later. The elementary school bus came first. And the high school bus came last I knew all this because last night Bella had a long discussion about the routine. I quickly grabbed my clothes and walked out to the two bathrooms in the boy's hallway. And changed into them then double checking all my school supplies. With my backpack in hand I want out on a quest to find Camilla. But instead found a group of giggly eleven year olds.

"Do you know where Camilla is?" I asked them they looked at me then one smiled and awed.

"Awwwwww Camilla has a cute little boyfriend!" she said clasping her hands in front her chest. The rest of them then copied after her. Boyfriend? Why would they think that I was her boyfriend? Maybe they meant that I was a boy that was her friend. Yeah that was probably it… right? I shrugged it off. Repeating my question to gain their attention back to me.

"Oh yeah, she's in room 12" she said offhandedly not even looking at me not like that bothered me at all I was already down the hallway.

'Room 9…room 10…room 11…aha! Room 12' I thought looking at the door that was partially open there stood Camilla in her favorite green skirt with a purple shirt and her hair up in a braid besides the curl that stood up straight like normal that looked almost identical to the one that both me and my brother had.

Camilla not even turning around spoke.

"Do I look ok I would hate to make a bad impression on the first day of school!" she said worried as she finally turned around to show him.

"Camilla you look fine. Why do you care what they think?" a slight British accented voice said behind me making me jump around in fright while Camilla just sniggered obviously seeing him before me but them her expression turned hopeful.

"Really?" she asked fidgeting with her skirt.

"Absolutely! You look very beautiful!" I said, she blushed at the compliment

"Elementary Kids are to report down to the main lobby!" Bella's voice rang out through the house. Making all the kids 10 and under scurry around so they could get down to the main lobby in all there were only about thirteen of us. We stood there waiting in anxiety for the bus to come. Finally the yellow bus pulled in front of the orphanage. We were the first stop for the morning and the last in the evening (also explained by Bella last night) this was so that people didn't have to know you were an orphan unless you told them.

Truthfully that didn't work as well as they planned though if you were new you were given the era of doubt until they caught you hanging out with the "orphan kids" well at least according to Antonio. This meant I would be an easy target. But I wouldn't abandon my friends just because of that.

We all boarded the empty bus, me more cautiously then the others. Everybody was spread out Ludwig and his friends Roderich and Carson were in the back. While Jamille and her friends Kalila, Mailada, and Ethel were in the front. The rest were spread out anywhere.

Camilla picked out a spot near the center of the bus we each squeezed into the seat Arthur near the aisle and me in the middle. As the bus started so did the talking I was already getting nervous and so was Camilla if her fast paced talking was any hint. Are first stop was in a more run down neighborhood there was about a handful of kids that got on the bus. The talking stopped until they took their spots then started up again as it moved on picking up more and more kids along the way.

Finally we arrived at the school and we all filed of the bus after much elbowing to get into the aisle to get out and not at the end. We ended up at the end because we didn't react fast enough and were blocked out of the aisle. As we entered the building we noticed that the fifth grade and third grade classrooms were on the opposite sides of the building. I knew that this was coming eventually but that didn't mean I didn't almost panic when Arthur said goodbye and headed to right as me and Camilla went to the left.

Camilla quickly showed me where our classroom was and then we found our lockers along with the other twenty kids. They had giant bumblebees on them with our names on the middle. We then taking our backpack's with us walking into the classroom everywhere were desks in neat rows. We scanned over them.

"Look Feliciano's I found yours!" she said pointing to a desk in the back of the class in a corner. I just nodded as she walked away to find her and sat down at it. Hers was right in the front of the classroom on the other corner from mine. It was like the teacher had tried to put us the farthest away from each other as possible. I quickly took out all my folders and markers and organized them in my desk. The rest of the class did the same as me. As I glanced up after finishing I noticed that the girl in front of me's name was Linnea.

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Pakerten!" said a woman in front of the room she looked to be about twenty-five-ish with brown hair up in a ponytail.

"Now that you've emptied your backpacks please put them in your lockers! You won't need them for the rest of the day." All of us filed out of the classroom and quickly re-found our lockers and put our backpacks away.

"I wonder what the rest of school will be like!" Camilla said after finding me as we walked back into the classroom. I shrugged I wish I didn't have to go to school.

The day was pretty boring it was mostly a get-to-know-everyone day. But I did get to find out more about Linnea she was very smart and quiet. Recess and lunch couldn't have come quicker. My dash out to the playground was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey you!" said a voice. Turning around a saw a boy I recognized him from my class what was his name again? Oh yeah, Aiden.

"Hi! My names Feliciano!" I said waving I wonder what he wanted but I was hoping to end this conversation quickly so I could go see Arthur and Camilla (whom I felt a bit betrayed by for not trying to talk to me during class but I knew it wasn't her fault).

"I know what your name is freak" he said my hand slowly went down from my wave. What did he want from me!

"You better stay away from Camilla!" he said in a threatning voice getting a bit to close to me for comfort. Why did he want me to stay away from Camilla?

"Why?" I said curious but it came out a bit challenging. Bad choice.

"You just better not you-" he started but was cut off when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Is there a problem?" I heard the familiar British voice asked. Aiden looked up at Arthur in annoyance and fear. But in a better decision he scurried off.

"You okay?" he asked me as I watched Aiden flee. I nodded I was just fine except for a bit confused.

"Arthur!" cried a voice and Arthur blushed as two arms wrapped around him hugging him.

"Feliciano!" she said hugging me as well not exactly knowing why. We spent the rest of the recess and lunch talking which made me a bit better and more willing to go back to class where I earned a glare from Aiden.

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful except for Aiden shooting me glares here and there. We finally finished for the day and grabbed our backpacks. Me and Camilla walked to the main hallway and I almost lost her in the midst of the crowd as we tried to find Arthur. We finally found him leaning against the wall and we walked out to the buses. I momentarily panicked at the sight of all the buses because I forgot which bus was ours. But Arthur had it covered and lead us to a bus on the left and I took note of the number.

The closer we got to the orphanage the more relaxed I became I really hoped the rest of the year wasn't like this. As we climbed off the bus I wondered what Romano was doing right now. Was he starting school to?

* * *

**A/N:**** ok so thanks for reading hope you like please review and tell me if you want me to start trying to post Romano's story.**

**REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY LOVE THEM THEY HELP ME KEEP WRITING EVEN WHEN IT'S ALMOST ONE-THIRTY AND I'M ABOUT TO PASS OUT. **


	6. Chapter Five: Meteor

**A/N:**** ok so I know this Is shorter than some of my other chapters but I made up for it in a super long (for me!) chapter in Romano's story that if it isn't up when I post this will be right after I post this.**

**Disclaimer: I have now stolen Romano for the disclaimer. (be warned bad words ahead, this is romano we're talking about!)**

**Romano:What are you talking about you writing bastard! I don't belong to anybody!**

**Iris(aka: me): now that's not true Romano but say the disclaimer please!...i'll give you tomato's! **

**Romano: Fine! She doesn't own hetalia and neither do any of you! Hmph!**

**Iris: thanks Romano! *gives tomato's***

**By the way even though I double checked everything. I suck at grammar and spelling for that matter but I have spell check for that one but here you go! (by the way why this is uploaded so late is that i was trying to see the meteor shower tonight but i only saw two meteors! of course also i didn't have the patience to sit out there! i think it's because we live closer to a city or something or maybe i'm just lazy and could have seen it if i didn't get bored after forty five minutes i also got cold-oh well!)**

* * *

The first week of school was mostly relaxed, barely any work, like most first weeks (well at least in elementary school as Antonio said).Aiden was still glaring at me, and was trying to talk Camilla into hanging out with him and his friends. But before she could ever be pressured into agreeing, Arthur would come along and distract her. I had also asked why Aiden was being mean to me. Arthur gave me a weird look before explaining it to me.

It kind of went like this:

"Arthur why is Aiden always mean to me but nice to Camilla?" I asked I was confused about this. Why we couldn't just all be friends? Arthur looked at me with a raised bushy eyebrow.

"Well let's put it this way. He thinks that you two are dating and he doesn't like that, because he wants Camilla all for himself." He said. I frowned why would he think we're dating? But because Arthur's explanation was believable enough, I believed him.

So that's about how it went. We had just gotten back from school and gotten to the orphanage. Arthur was asking Bella about a few things, while me and Camilla just hung out.

"Guys I have great news!" Arthur said after coming back from talking with Bella. Both me and Camilla both looked up at him from where we were sitting.

"Bella allowed the three of us to go to the park tonight so we can see the meteor shower!" he said more excited than I had ever seen him. Camilla got up jumping up and down at the news.

"Really! Thank you Arthur!" she said hugging him, she had wanted to see this meteor shower since she had heard about it. Since it was already seven, and it was already getting dark we each packed a large backpack full of stuff.

"I know what we still need! Snacks!" Camilla said we both nodded, we would likely get hungry because we were out so late. So we all snuck down to the kitchen. I wasn't an ignoramus kitchen but at the same time it was larger than a normal kitchen.

"Feliciano, you keep watch!" I nodded watching down the hallway for any noise that would alert us if Bella was coming. While they dug through the cupboards trying to find adequate snacks. Finally of what seemed like ages I heard them shut the cupboard door and motion me over. They had already stashed the snacks in their backpacks. We quickly rushed out making sure that no one saw us, because they might want to come along to and this was a just us thing. We finally got on the sidewalk that you follow to get to the park.

On the way there we talked about numerous things, like how we were glad that the meteor shower was on a Friday so we didn't have to worry about getting up early. When we got there, only a few people were there. We decided that it would be best to watch from a tree. So we picked the largest sturdiest tree in the park. Arthur went up first using the lower branches to lift himself up. Then Camilla following his example got up then I was my turn. I carefully handed Camilla my backpack. Then lifted myself up.

Up in the tree it was a whole different world, it looked so much different then it did on the ground. It seemed a lot smaller and less complex the leaves also seemed more spread apart then they did on the ground. Each of us found a suitable branch within proximity to each other and that we could see the sky from where we were. Then we each took out a small blanket that we had grabbed from our beds, and wrapped it around ourselves.

For a while we just talked then I had an idea, taking out my sketchbook and a pencil I started to sketch the scene in front of me. Camilla and Arthur on slightly higher branches than me, both Camilla and Arthur were laughing, so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice me drawing them. After finishing the sketch I worked on the finer details, and then the color. I was so wrapped up in my picture I didn't even notice it had gotten dark and the few people who were there, had left.

"Whoa it's already eleven!" I heard Arthur say looking at his watch I looked at my picture the laughing faces of my two friends looking back then closed it placing it back in my bag. We then broke out the crackers as I faintly saw the meteors streaking across the sky. By the time it was midnight we could see the meteors clearly they were like a million shooting stars going across the sky! We were enthralled; they were just a good as fireworks!

For a while we just watched them in silence until they slowly faded away into the night sky. By then it was three thirty.

"We should probably get back now." Arthur said looking at his watch.

"Yeah. Feliciano why don't you get down first?" Camilla said and I looked down at the ground and jumped down hitting the ground in a soft thump. Arthur and Camilla followed soon after. And we sneakily walked back to the orphanage, jumping at every noise in the night. I was a lot creepier to walk back to the orphanage then the walk to the park was. I really wish Romano was there, even though I had a feeling he would just call me scardy cat.

Finally we crept into the orphanage knocking on the door quietly, which was opened by a tired Bella ushering us in. We then crept up the steps careful not to make too much noise and bid Camilla goodbye as she headed down the opposite hallway. Adjusting the backpack strap on my shoulder both me and Arthur opened the creaky door.

Both Antonio and Ludwig were asleep, Antonio snoring softly on the bottom bunk. I crawled into my bed kicking off my shoes not even bothering to change. I heard the slight creaks as Arthur crawled up to the top bunk. I slowly unzipped my bag and pulled my sketch book out and flipped to my picture squinting at the picture in the dark. Slowly I grabbed a pencil and signed my name on the bottom right corner just like my mom used to.

'Feliciano Vargas' then with one tack (that I had found a school) I tacked it to the wall and slowly drifted asleep, the picture watching over me.

* * *

**A/N:**** by the way loving the spell check here it has better grammar check then my one i use!**


	7. Chapter Six: Ripped

**A/N:**** sooooooooo... this is the new chapter. i also should be updating romano's story just for your information. **

**by the way i just wanted to ask you if you thought you guys might want oneshots on how Arthur or Camillia ended up at the orphanage but it's completly up to you.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own hetalia (if i did i would be rich and have my own pool and cute baby goats and kittens)**

**Warning: a bit ooc but i'm working on it plus personally it's harder for me to write with Romano then feliciano.**

**Going to go see paranorman! and i got to watch the hunger games last night! i was sobbing at **

***SPOILER ALERT INCASE YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW* **

**Rue's death**

* * *

"Today we will be drawing pictures!" Said Mrs. Pereoly the elementary school art teacher. I smiled so far we had only had one art class and during that we had the basic 'welcome to art class' routine.

"Now I want you to draw what ever you want! Get creative!" She said clapping and we all opened up our sketch books as talking broke out through the classroom.

"What are you going to draw? I'm going to draw a cute kitty!" Said Camilla who was right next to me which meant because she was here meant that Aiden had also sat here, I tried to ignore him the best that I could.

"I think I'll draw… maybe I'll draw Romano!" I said looking at her she nodded.

"Go for it! You're probably better at drawing then everyone in this class!" I saw Aiden's eye's darken at that as he started fiercely drawing in his sketch book.

I closed my eyes for a second brining a picture of Romano to my head. Romano was laughing his because he had pushed me into the lake when we went there for a vacation. I smiled as I carefully started outlining his head and shoulders.

"Wow! Feliciano that looks just like him. Well except for the smile." I jumped breaking my concentration. I quickly looked at the clock to see that it was an half an hour after I had started and I was only half done. I looked over to Camilla who was looking in awe at my picture. I only had the face done and had just gotten done with the smile. I was saving the eyes for last since to me they were the most important.

Starting again on my picture I didn't even notice when Mrs. Pereoly walked over looking at the picture over my shoulder.

"Feliciano! That's amazing! Where did you learn draw like that?" She asked making me spin to face her, gaining the attention of the rest of the class.

"Thank you and I don't know" I said looking at my picture. Was it really that good? Vaguely I registered Aiden getting up to look at my picture. Soon enough art class ended but the news was already going around school that I was an amazing drawer. At the end of the day I decided to go to the art room and ask if I could take my picture back to the orphanage with me.

Camilla said standing by my locker at the end of the day.

"You go ahead. I have to go grab something I'll meet you on the bus." I said heading in the direction of the art room. She shrugged at my response.

"Fine but hurry you don't want to miss the bus!" she said running off. I rushed to the art room, Mrs. Pereoly was sitting in her desk, I shyly walked in gaining her attention immediately.

"Oh it's you Feliciano! What do you want?" she said looking at me I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I was just wondering if I could take home the sketch I made today" I said shyly looking at the ground.

"Of course! You know that was the best sketch of a person from an elementary kid I have ever seen!" she said digging through the pile of sketch book pulling at mine.

"Have you ever thought of going to art school? Oh silly me your eight of course you haven't thought of that." She said handing me my sketch.

"Have a fantastic evening Feliciano." she said, I nodded and rushed off determined not to miss my bus. I was rushing through the halls when I bumped into somebody.

"What do you have here?" a cruel voice said as I carefully got up looking at the person that had been in my way. It was Aiden I quickly reached for the sketch but Aiden was quicker.

"You know, I really hate you." He said sneering at me, I nodded I wished we could be friends but he didn't seem to want to be my friend. "Now who is this?" he said looking at the sketch.

"It's my brother Romano" I said quietly but he heard me.

"Ohhh your brother what would happen if I did-" he paused then in one movement he ripped it in half. Romano's face was in half the smile was ripped in half. Just like me and him. I sunk to my knees grabbing frantically at the halves as Aiden disappeared in a laugh. Picking them up I started that the ripped picture trying not to let the tears out I quickly rushed to the bus parking lot just in time to see my bus pulling out. I bit my lip, could this day get any worse?

I walked home wallowing in my emotions the whole way. When I finally got back Camilla and Arthur were waiting on the front steps. Camilla beamed when she saw me running up and hugging me.

"Where have you been? And so has-what's that?" she said pointing to the torn picture in my hands I handed them to her.

"Ohhh…it's your picture." She said looking at the torn picture her eyes scanning mine like she would be able to see some hidden emotion in them. I vaguely was aware when Arthur walked up looking at the picture.

"Are you okay Feliciano?" she said looking at me carefully.

"I'm fine! Why do you ask?" I said trying to cover up the hurt in my voice. But she just frowned at me.

"No your not. I promise you that we'll be here if you ever need us." She said saying the last part into my chest as she hugged me. I finally let some of my tears fall.

"Don't let him get to you." Arthur said looking at me; I nodded knowing that I couldn't just give in, it wasn't an option anymore.

That night before going down for dinner I drew I new picture except this one was Romano surrounded by me, Camilla, and Arthur. I tacked it up (with another tack I had swiped) and went down for dinner, the picture hanging next to my other picture and I couldn't help but smile a bit. It reminded me of when my brother when he would say 'your to damn cheerful all the time'.

But it wasn't such a bad thing.


	8. Chapter Seven: Dreadful

**A/N: ****sorry it took so long to get this out but i had so much homework and everything like that and choir and everything just trust me it was crazy so the only thing i wanted to do when i got home was curl up with icecream on the coach anyway **

_**As i have said before if you want oneshots on how anyof the characters ended up at the orpahange just tell me in a pm or review please and thankyou**_

**So this is the newest chapter**

**Disclaimer: if i owned hetalia i would have enought money to buy every hetalia maruchandise availiable.**

**Keep review please i might just start replying to review in my authors notes **

* * *

This day started normal enough but the ending was a dreaded one. It was a normal Saturday morning. Well as normal as it can be.

I woke in the morning rolling over so I could squint at the clock on the wall to see what time it was. When the sleepiness finally seeped out of my eyes I read the clock on the wall which told me it was eight thirty in the morning. I was extremely tired because I wasn't yet used to the whole getting up early part. I noticed that the door was open a bit and that Antonio was still sleeping but from what I could tell Ludwig was gone.

Quickly and quietly I made my way to the girl's hallway only bumping into Elizabeta on the way to Camilla's room Elizabeta was one of the oldest at the orphanage being almost eighteen. But she just smiled at me and let me go on my way to Camilla's room. When I got there she was asleep on her bed and Arthur was sitting on the edge of it reading a frayed book that he always carried around.

I poked her in the shoulder and she moved a bit but stayed asleep. I poked her again and again until she finally opened her eyes looking at me in a 'What-in-the-world-do-you-need' look.

"It's Saturday," I said and she brightened up immediately and brushing off a bit of sleepiness she sat up Arthur noticed and looked up from his book.

"Good to see you're awake." He said and turned back to his book, even though he sounded a bit irritated I could tell he was happy to see that she was up. She sat up rubbing her eyes looking at us.

"Why are you both in my room?" she asked as she stood up Arthur got up as well as we walked out of the room. We were out of the room before I answered.

"I wanted to see if you were awake yet." I said as we started our decent down the steps she nodded then turned her attention to Arthur who was trying to hide his slightly pink face behind his book.

"And you?" she said giving a pointed look in Arthur's direction. But he was spared from answering when Bella came rushing around the corner.

"Could you please set out the plates I'm running a bit late this morning!" she said a bit rushed but she was off before we could answer. So we walked into the dining room and found a stack of plates, forks and Glasses. We started to spate them and put a few at each spot we finished in fifteen minutes and just in time as people were starting to trickle in.

Bella rushed in a bit after most people were there with a large tray of nice hot pancakes. My mouth watered at the sight of them. She handed them out as the chatter became so loud that it took her three times to get our attention.

"Excuse me!...Thank you, now there is some important news I need to share with you. You see, I'm going to be moving to a different orphanage and that orphanage caretaker is going to come here." She said and paused as shocked whispers filled the room following her statement.

"I know that you're mad but the new caretaker will be just as good if not better then me!" Her happy statement was met with complete silence.

"So you have one day to say your goodbyes because after eight tonight I will be gone." She said and stepped down from the podium, walking out of the room. For a few seconds there was silence then like somebody had planned it everybody started talking.

"What! No she can't leave what if the new Caretaker is really mean!" Camilla said mad and frustrated as tears gathered in her eyes. Arthur immediately responded to the treat of tears.

"What if the new caretaker is really nice?" he said calmly looking at her she calmed down a bit sniffling as she held in her tears.

"I don't have to like it either but that doesn't mean that this won't all work out, and if she is mean…well then we'll have to rebel." He said and she gave a quick tear filled giggle. I smiled but confliction fought in me, one part of me was sad she was going another was glad she was going.

"You know. We should do something nice for her before she leaves." Camilla said after swallowing a mouthful of pancake.

"That's a great idea!" A joyous voice said from behind us. I jumped a bit at the shock of a person joining into the conversation, turning around I was met with the happy face of Elizabeta.

"We'll all organize something for her as a going away party! I heard her saying earlier that she has to fill out paperwork around two in the afternoon and she'll be gone an hour! All we have to do is get the decorations and were home free!" she said seeming that she gave some serious thought to this. She then quickly rushed over to the door and closed it peaking out the small window then she rushed up to the podium.

"Hello! Hey! I'm talking here!" She said picking up the nearest thing next to her which was a frying pan and held it up threatinly. Finally the talking drifted off (under the threat of a beating) as she waited for silence.

"Ok I have a plan! Were going to give Bella a going away party! Got it!" There were several nods and confused looks. "All we need to do is get the decorations, which means we need money. Whatever money you're willing to spare would be greatly appreciated, then we need to separate into groups so we can sneak out and buy them and also we need to bake a cake and everything so we have a lot to do. After lunch we meet in the playroom." She said as she walked off the podium and back to her seat just in time to Bella walked in a hung up phone in her hand. She then disappeared into her office as people started to trickle out. I followed Camilla and Arthur up the steps and to the playroom.

"What do you think of this, Feliciano?" Camilla asked as she braided a younger girl's long hair as she sat in her lap her eyes happy and wandering. Camilla's eyes focused on the task but her mind was wandering.

"I think it's a great idea!" I said joyously but I couldn't help but internally say 'I hope I never see her again.' She nodded thoughtfully as she skillfully wrapped a pony tail around the end of it and sent her on her way only to be replaced by a new one.

"I suppose it could work…" I heard Arthur mumble still reading his book, he had angled just enough so I could see the cover of the very large book.

'William Shakespeare's Complete Works.' He must be a good reader to be reading that I thought but before I could ask him anything Elizabeta walked in still carrying the frying pan.

"Here's the plan…" She said and started to list off the groups and what they would be doing. Me, Camilla, and Arthur would be on cake duty we could either make a cake or buy one. We decided on making one (by we I mean Camilla) which meant we couldn't mess up because we only had an hour. But Camilla seemed very pleased by this. The rest of the day was in weird 'we-know-something-you-don't' atmosphere. I think Bella could tell we were up to something but not enough to confront us.

Just like Elizabeta said Bella left at two to fill out paperwork leaving the older children in charge. As soon as she was down the street the preparations started and chaos was everywhere.

"Let's see…no, no, no, no, to chocolaty, n-ooo perfect!" Camilla said as she flipped through a cook book that she had in her hands as me and Arthur just sat on the stools waiting for her to find the one that she wanted.

"Perfect! Look it's a Red velvet cake!" She said showing us the page.

"Are you sure we had everything?" Arthur asked looking at the instructions.

"No, but I don't think all of the people going to the store have left I'll got ask them." She said hurrying out of the kitchen looking at the instructions I would be a close call getting it done in time if we had to wait for ingredients. Camilla ran back inside smiling brightly.

"Just barley caught them! Lets get the exact measurements of the ingredients out so we don't west time measuring them out." She said and made sure that we measured each ingredient right before setting it out on the workspace. We had just finished measuring them all out when an older girl came in with a package of groceries Camilla thanked her before she walked off.

"Time to get cooking!" She said excitement clear. We mixed and stirred the batter until it was blood red then poured it into a circular cake tin. And waited for it to bake as we set out frosting and the decorations.

Camilla continuously checked the cake so that she didn't accidently burn it. She decided it was okay about a minute before the timer went off and to make it cool faster she put it in the oven we only had fifteen minutes left and we still had to cut it in half and spread frosting between the halves and then write her name on the top. Thankfully it cooled quickly and we were able to get it done with only minutes to spare. We quickly added a candle even though it wasn't her birthday and brought it out to the dining hall.

"That looks amazing guys!" Elizabeta said as she shot us a quick smile and proceeded to help out some kids with balloons. We set the cake down on the table; it was certainly different in their not super fancy or anything.

On the walls hung streamers of every color and some balloons that had been blown up and had a string tied on them were floating around the room. But most of all was amazing was how fast we had set this up and how there was few liters of pop that we had bought and glasses so everybody could have at lease one glass of pop (which we never had money for).

"She's coming!" screamed a little girl with long braids flinging about.

"Places everybody!" Elizabeta with a positivly giddy expression on her face that mirrored many of those in the room including mine. We all hid and turned off the lights as we heard the click that symbolized the door opening and the clicking of heels against the wood heading towards the dinning room. There was an uncertain pause before she entered and as soon as she turned on the lights we jumped out from everywhere.

"Surprise!" We shouted with many giggles at her positively beaming face.

"Thank you!" she said hugging some of the smaller children next to her. Then she saw the cake and the pop and smiled.

"Come on guys you can have some with me." We only each got a very small chunk of cake but it was worth it.

"It isn't burnt at all." Arthur said to Camilla who had told him she might have accidently burnt it a bit. And as I took my first bite I had to agree with him. Soon we were all done and the pop was all gone Bella announced it was time to leave. There were many sad goodbyes and some tearful ones from the younger children as she walked out the door with her luggage to a waiting taxi. We all waved goodbye as the car pulled away.

But as soon she was out of sight a new car pulled up. A very pretty lady with a thin body and face and dark chocolate hair stepped out. And walked up to the house to the crowd of kids. With a mean scowl she said the dreaded words.

"Hello children you will call me Mrs. Kensal. I am your new…Guardian." She said the last part with a slight amusement to it. I suddenly had a very, very bad feeling.


	9. Chapter Eight: Time skip

**An: i'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry about being so late in updating but life got in the way seriously. Anyway i'm hoping to update more frequently and i'm trying to write a criminal minds story but its a secret what it's about so if you like criminal minds keep an eye out for that one. but it probably won't be out for a while but i will be posting all of it at once.**

**any way here you go!**

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue**

* * *

The first thing that drew him out of his sleep was the cry of a baby. The high shrieked cry rang through the room and I bolted out of bed and rushed over to the crying baby. It was Makayla…again. I was truly scared but not for my safety. But for Makayla's, she was a happy baby, but she had trouble sleeping even though she was getting to the point where she should be able to sleep on her own.

Mrs. Kensal wasn't happy with this and was threatening to send her away…for good. Me, Arthur and Camilla had taken to Makayla so we were in charge of her. I couldn't bear to see her got and neither could Camilla or Arthur.

I picked her up rocking her back and forth. Tonight it was my turn to watch her which meant I sleep in the nursery so I could be near her. Technically it was suppose to be Camilla's turn but she was studying for her world history test.

She finally calmed down and only small whimpers came out. I had a feeling she was hungry but we weren't suppose to feed them unless it was daytime. Because as Mrs. Kensal put it "there just younger versions of you snot noised brats, and you don't eat stuff in the middle of the night. Right? Right, so they shouldn't either." I could tell most of us didn't really agree but, nobody said anything. Well except for me. And I got punished, real bad to I still have the scar from when she cut me with the piece of glass.

Most of the kids that left this place ran off and forgot us, well probably not forget but, they didn't' want to be associated with us, or they were too scared to. They were free and that's all they really cared about. But I knew that when I got out I would try to help when I could.

I could tell that Makayla had finally fallen back into the deep sleep that she woke from. I sighed and set her carefully back down in her crib.

Three more years, three more years, three more years, starting today with my birthday. I repeated the chant as I curled up in a ball in the corner of the nursery. Three more years until I turned eighteen, and I could leave here, Arthur was already seventeen and was working harder in school trying to get a full scholarship because that was the only way he was ever going to really get to collage. Tomorrow was the end of school thankfully; I was tired of being knocked around because I wore the same outfit multiple times in a row.

Resting my head against the wall I was just glad even though I had already woken up twice in a row, because the space here wasn't packed with a million kids in one small room. I actually had room stretch out. I was still exhausted from covering some kid's chores that they couldn't do because they were sick. I had to clean all the dishes and put them away, which is a lot of dishes when you have like over thirty kids.

I also had to babysit the kids for the evening and make sure each one got to bed. Then I had to make breakfast and put it in the fridge so that I could just be heated up for breakfast tomorrow. Along with my chores which mostly was mowing and trimming the bushes. So yes I was exhausted and being woken up several times in the night wasn't helping I was just glad tomorrow was the last day of school.

In just a few blinks the room faded away into the blackness of sleep.

The morning was quiet. I was woken up by a smiling Camilla in a purple shirt and jeans. We were some of the only people who actually still went to school because supposedly the state thought that we were being taught things here, but some of the younger kids were just learning how to read and write from us older kids. So that was a lie.

"Wake up pasta boy last day of school." She whispered happily I groaned standing up. I was actually taller then Camilla unlike when I was little and she was taller then me.

"I know I know did you bring my backpack?" I asked and she pulled it out from behind her back. It was just a small tattered messenger bag but it had everything I basically needed and loved. Except for my money which was hidden in a picture folded up into an envelope in a lose floorboard. So far me Arthur and Camilla had saved up to two thousand dollars from odd jobs we did like babysitting or yard work. Not a ton but enough to buy new clothes once and awhile and to make sure that Arthur had everything once he went to collage well if he got a full scholarship.

Grabbing the bag I walked quietly down the steps which I was always scared would just fall apart sometime. Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairs. Sadly I was still shorter then Arthur, but who knew maybe I would still surpass him?

"How was you night at the nursery" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I was woken up three times last night. I think lost two hours of sleep." I moaned Arthur laughed and slapped me (quietly) on the back. I winced I was still a bit sore from yesterdays chores. We walked out the door and into the brisk air of the beginning of summer.

"Hey wait up!" called a voice as Ludwig ran out of the door his backpack swinging widely as he came to a stop in front of us. He was one of the few along with us who still went to school. When asked about it he told me that his brother would have slapped him if he didn't. When asked about his brother more he didn't say anything. But it was okay and we walked on. He actually was kind of one of our friends, not as close as me, Arthur, and Camilla were but he was still our friend.

The school was an older school and it was crumbly with chalkboards in every classroom which made me shiver every time someone scratched something on them. But it was at least still standing which was about all I could hope for.

The last day of school was happy and basically we did just about nothing. Though it was nice that some people remembered my birthday. I was turning fifteen one year away from being able to get my drivers license not like I was going to actually get one, I had never even tried driving a car.

I didn't really want a big birthday party, but maybe some hope of Romano would be nice but I wasn't really expecting it anymore. But as my fifteenth birthday loomed closer I was anticipating something. Anything after all Romano was getting his license today hopefully.

Yeah, we have the same birthday just a year apart from one another. Some people think we're twins but he's actually the older one of the two of us.

"C'mon Feli! We're going to miss the bus if you keep screwing around!" Camilla said standing next to my locker her arms crossed in frustration.

"I'm coming, sheesh." I mumble grabbing my backpack that was stuffed with all of the things that I had to take home. We rushed out the door and into the parking lot. The buses stood facing us there bright yellow colors reflecting in the sun.

We didn't miss the bus I thought for sure I was going to have to walk home!" she said hopping up the bus steps me following right behind her. I could see Arthur's and Ludwig's hair from the front of the bus.

"Hello!" Camilla said as we sat down in the seat right in front of them.

"Hello." Ludwig replied he still wasn't super comfortable with us even though we tried everything to make him comfortable.

"I got a D in home ec how did I manage that!" Arthur mumbled shocked looking at his paper he had gotten his grades on.

"Probably because they had to call in the fire department when you tried to make scones that one time." Camilla said and Arthur scowled.

"It was one time! My cooking's fantastic thank you very much!" he said and Camilla rolled her eyes. We all knew that was a lie that we put up with to make him happy.

"Of coarse you are honey. Now Feli what do you want to do for your birthday!" she said excitedly.

"I don't really want to do anyt-"

"Oh bullshit! You have said that the past few years, your fifteen celebrate a bit! C'mon you don't want to do one thing for your birthday?" she asked pleadingly I looked over to Ludwig and Arthur for help but they were avoiding my eyes.

"Well….I would like some pasta." I said slowly she beamed at me.

"See was that so hard!" she exclaimed in nodded no. she smiled and turned back around the sit with her book. I sighed, I really didn't care about my birthday but she always had to try to make a big deal of it.

The bus stopped right in front of the run down dump that was considered and 'adequate' orphanage.

The kids avoided our gazes until we finally stepped off the bus. Then all I could feel were their gazes boring into my back.

"C'mon lets head to the restruant just a bit away I bet we can get pasta there!" Camilla said her orange hair bobbing in the wind as we set off even Ludwig to the run down restruant.

As I lay down the night I smiled it had to be one of the better birthdays of my life. Quickly I took out my sketch pad from my backpack that was being used as my pillow. Taking out one of my stubby pencils I began drawing.

I recreated the scene. We were at a round table the cloth checkered and fading. Camilla was sitting with her napkin on her lap and tomato sauce on her nose and she was trying to lick it off. Arthur was burying his head in his arms out of embarrassment. Ludwig just sat there with a forkful of past in his hand he looked stoic but you could see hint of amusement in his eyes.

Closing the sketchbook softly I put it back in my bag under my head the soft breathing and snores from the other kids around me finally lulling me off to sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine: Flying the nest

**AN: Okay so here's the new chapter and i'm so sorry. as i said in Romano's story i have been massivly busy. i hope this longer chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

_The room was dark and the hallway was eerily familiar but I couldn't quite place it but I could hear a resounding crash coming from the hallway that branched off from the one that I was in right now._

_ Suddenly I was transported there. And in front of me sat a guy he had dark brown hair and his hands where buried in his hands and his legs folded up in front of him. He looked only a few years older than me if that. _

_ Dim light shone through the window sparkling in the dust that coated everything. I looked around at the place and my breath caught in my throat. It was the old orphanage but run down and a layer of dust coated about an inch thick everywhere._

_ "Feliciano where are you…" the boy said looking up his haunting eyes piercing my soul._

_ "Frat_ello!" I cry shooting out of bed barely missing the ceiling that was above me. I looked around me taking in the room as I took deep breaths to calm myself. Then carefully I take out my sketchbook which was hidden in my pillow case along with a pencil. And started to draw Romano as he looked there so broken and upset.

The light of the sun was just starting to get up through the window and the other older kids were waking up just as I finished the final pencil strokes. Tucking it back in my pillow case I maneuvered my way down to the floor carefully avoiding the children sleeping on the floor. Making my way out the door along with the other kids that were in high school.

A grumbly Arthur came from the nursery room running a hand through his hair.

"How was nursery duty?" Camilla whispered coming up next to him. He turned and scowled at her as she just gave him a playful grin.

"What do you think?" he whispered harshly starting down the stairs. We looked at each other and shrugged making our way down behind him. My thoughts still swarming around the dream I had last night. I had no idea what to make of it.

Line

The kitchen was always a noisy place. Especially with ten other kids all trying to make enough pancakes for all of us.

There were five stations each station had two people in it, me and Ludwig were one station and Camilla and Arthur were at another. Each station was to make ten pancakes which in total means we were to end up with fifty pancakes roughly.

"I had a dream about Romano last night." I said mixing up the batter as Ludwig made sure the griddle was heating up.

"What do you mean?" Camilla said as she took away a salt shaker from Arthur before he poured it in the batter.

"I was back at the old orphanage but it was much older and everything was covered in dust. And he was just sitting there crying but he looked…older like he would look now." I said she turned to me a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you think it means?" she said taking the bag of rice out of Arthur's hand before he could pour it into the batter.

"It probably doesn't mean anything," Arthur grumbled as Camilla pushed him out of the way and started to put the batter on the griddle.

"Maybe it's time I take finding Romano into my own hands and not let him come to me." I said and Camilla turns around smiling while she flipped a pancake slapping Arthur's hand out of the way when he tried to help. If Arthur helped this batch could turn disastrous no matter how many cooking shows Arthur claimed to watch.

"If you go anywhere I want in." she said and I smiled, she turned to Arthur her hands crossed over her chest.

"Fine count me in to." He said and Camilla hugged him wrapping her hands around his chest.

"I'll come to." Said a rough voice from behind me. Ludwig stood there awkwardly the spatula in his hand flipping over pancakes.

We all nod looking at him not quite sure what to do but we didn't have much time to just stand there because a shout came.

"Hurry up you Midgets!" We all got back to making the pancakes.

Breakfast was as short affair and we didn't stay for long and then met each other up in the top stairwell for a brief second.

"So what's our plan?" Camilla asked looking around making sure nobody was watching.

"We shouldn't talk about this here." Arthur said looking around.

"Okay then lets meet at the park in a few minutes." I said and we all nodded splitting up as we gathered everything we needed.

Line

I walked out of the door shutting it quietly behind me as I ran off looking over my shoulder ever so often as my bag hit my back as I ran and the wind blew my hair back. I ran through the streets and on the sidewalks making my way to the park where we were going to meet.

The park was pretty empty and moderately sized but big enough we could find somewhere to sit where we wouldn't be interrupted.

I could see that Camilla and Arthur were sitting there and Camilla was pouring a handful of grass over Arthur's head and he was grumbling and trying to brush it off of himself and Camilla laughs and throws more at him. I run over and Camilla stands up giving me a hug even though I saw her just a few minutes ago. I can see Arthur in the background standing up and brushing the grass off of him.

"Ludwig!" Camilla shouts letting me go and starts to make exaggerated waving motions trying to show him where we are and I can see him run over.

We all situate ourselves so that were sitting cross-legged in a circle.

"So what's the plan?" Camilla repeats her words from earlier. Arthur nods as we stare at each other trying seeing if somebody will speak up before us.

"We should go to the old orphanage." A low voice speaks up and we each look around trying to figure out who spoke and we all land on Ludwig. "I Mean" he give a small cough "That's where Feliciano saw Romano in his dream, right?" Ludwig said his face warming up a bit until it was a light pink.

"That's a great Idea Ludwig!" Camilla said giving the blonde haired boy a big smile and Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his cross-legged position.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" I said voicing the question that everybody was thinking.

"Well cars are out" Arthur said crossing his arms.

"So are trains" Camilla piped up we all looked at her. She just shrugged her shoulders letting a small laugh free. "What I was just trying to help" She says with a playful grin.

"Okay so buses then?" I asked and they all nod.

"Well that's settled what date is the next question." Camilla said with a clap of her hands and we all looked at each other.

"Tonight." I said firmly. "I'm not waiting any longer." I said and they all nodded and so it was set. We were going to escape into the night tonight.

Line

As we walked back I mentally went over a checklist of what I would need. When something like alarms started to go off in my head as I remembered something.

"Camilla!" I shouted turning around, she looked up at me and my panicked expression and gave me a panicked look back.

"Is everything okay Feli!" she said walking towards me.

"What about Makayla?" I asked her and she stopped short her mind going a mile a minute. "We can't just leave her here!" I said panicked and we all stopped moving just standing there.

"We have to bring her then." Camilla said crossing her arms.

We can't bring a baby with us!" Arthur said grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him. She stood facing him her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face.

"Yes we are, it's either that or she gets killed." Camilla said eyes worried but her face defiant as her and Arthur started to stare down each other. Finally Arthur caved throwing his hands in the air and Camilla smiled.

"Why do I even bother?"

"You know you Love me!" Camilla said skipping forward and I looked at Arthur who I am sure turned an unhealthy shade of red.

Line

The night was howling and I could hear it as it pounded its self against the windows and walls. I was staring at the ceiling to nervous and excited to even try to sleep as my head lay on the bag I was taking. Periodically I would turn to see the hands on the clock on the opposite wall. We were supposed to leave a midnight. And right now it was eleven fifty getting closer. When the hands finally hit the eleven fifty-five mark. I carefully lowered myself on the ground careful of any kids sleeping on the ground.

I made my way over to the corner where Camilla and Arthur were sleeping Camilla's head leaning against Arthur's chest and Arthur's head resting on her head. They were ten shades of adorable but I had to wake them anyway.

"Camilla…..Arthur….. Time to wake up." I said quietly shaking the two awake. Camilla moved a bit before opening her eyes and toke in her surroundings. While Arthur just shot awake sitting straight up almost throwing Camilla to the ground. And for that he got a dirty look from said girl. Then I felt myself maneuver my way over to Ludwig on the other side of the room.

"I'm up." Ludwig's voice said just as I reached out to shake him and I pulled my hand back like it had been stung. He sat up grabbing the small bag that lay next to him. I could see Camilla and Arthur leave the room to go grab Makayla. Me and Ludwig were supposed to go downstairs and get food and baby stuff.

Situating my bag on my shoulder I made my way out of the room and to the bottom of the steps Ludwig following me as I made sure not to step on any of the loose or squeaky floorboards and we made our way into the kitchen. My night vision finally kicking in I was able to take my bag and fill with any food that wouldn't go back quickly. Ludwig made his way around the kitchen making sure he found the bottles and baby food.

As quiet as we were when we got down there we made our way to the front door where Camilla and Arthur were standing.

"You got her?" I ask and she shows the bag she's carrying half open. It is filled with blankets and stuff and on top you can see Makayla's head just barely peeking out.

"Good" I said and we carefully opened the door Ludwig holding it open as we each sneaked out the closing it behind us.

Now I know what you're thinking. Putting a baby in a bag is mean and cruel but it's already going to be suspicious enough with four kids riding the bus at midnight let alone with a baby. We started walking away from the orphanage disappearing into the night.


	11. Chapter Ten: Gilbert

**A/N: Okay so i have a new chapter! wohoo! sorry it took so long (again) but you should all know that life is a pain in the behind and that so is writer's block also sorry that it is short i still am getting out of the writer's block and so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

* * *

The bus driver was a bit suspicious when we climbed on but after a generous tip he kept his mouth shut. The bus back to the old orphanage will take a few hours because of the bus schedule. So in the mean time we take out Makayla who is sleeping and give her some fresh air hoping that she won't make any noise that would alert the other passengers even though they are few and far between.

I take out my sketchbook sketching the bus that we are on making sure to add all the details and not miss a single thing. I wanted to catalogue this journey in pictures making sure that I remembered where we were and what we did.

"…You're very good." Ludwig whispers next to me and I look up at him giving him a bright smile.

"Thanks." I say thankfully. Most people don't see my drawings and it's always nice to have somebody appreciate them. And especially somebody like Ludwig who wasn't particularly close to me.

"…What was your brother like?" I hear Ludwig ask and my pencil stops, midway in process of drawing of the outrageous hat of the women a few seats in front of us.

"He was very angry all time. And he would always pick on me. But my papa told me that he used all his anger to keep up a shield around his emotions. And that he really loved me but didn't want to put his feeling's out there just in case they got crushed. I didn't really believe him until after the crash." I said wiping away the small teardrop that had landed on the hat that I had been drawing smudging the pencil lines.

"..My older brother was like that to." I heard Ludwig say and I turn to him shocked

"You had an older brother!?" I whisper astonished looking around the bus where Camilla was cooing over Makayla and Arthur was leaning against the window fast asleep.

"Yeah, his name was Gilbert. He was adopted a bit before you guys showed up." Ludwig said not looking at me but staring at the worn patterned blue seat in front of us.

"…I'm sorry." I said with sincerity unlike some people I could actually sympathize with him. "What was he like?" I ask after a pause.

"He was kind of like your brother, but less angry he was very happy and outgoing and the bane of all of his teacher's but once you got past he arrogant exterior he was very loyal and brave." Ludwig said and I could almost smile. I could see them becoming friends, well at least Frenemies.

"He told me that he would come back for me but he still hasn't. I still wonder if something had happened to him." Ludwig said trailing off and I gave him a small hug surprising him and he was about to push me away before deciding to relax in to the hug.

"I'm sorry." I said and he nods as I begin to rework the lines that the water had smudged and continue on the funny hat women a more comfortable silence between us as the street lights make streaks of light through the windows as we pass them.


	12. Why I haven't been Updating

I feel really bad about replacing a notice with a notice but I think I might have downplayed how busy I am in June. Seriously I have a practice or parade almost every single day and on like the four days I have off on one I have to go to friend's birthday party and the others will be spent sleeping, relaxing and practicing on my own.

But my goals after June is to get Feliciano's and Romano's story finished and start one of the new story ideas that I have. And start working on Saffron again because I like that story idea but I just need time to actually write. But I will try my best to try to write this month but don't expect much if anything. But after June I'm all yours. And my body will be acquainted to my bed as I write for most of the summer to make up for this.


End file.
